Angel Blood
by Sleepy Raindrop
Summary: 'Behind every door is a new world and behind every person is secret.'


**Hey! This idea has been stuck in my head for a while so I figured why not write and post it? Disclaimer: Sadly, unfortunately, devastatingly, The Mortal Instruments Series does not belong to me, but the amazing Cassandra Clare who wrote it. Comments are appreciated!**

The air around her smelled like wet, damp, cold stone and the back of an alley, which was where she was. She could faintly hear the chatter of people and taxi cabs' racing by. She thought of how blind humans were, living in a world where nothing that couldn't be scientifically explained lived and yet there was an entire world they had not known off right beside them-living among them. And for that she envied them.

The damp stone pressed against her back was a cold jolting through her nerves. Her back ached for being pressed up against the stone so hard. It was a bearable pain-numbing even, considering iron grip on her wrists, pinning them to the damp walls. She was sure she would have bruises there and on her shoulder-which was digging into a stone sticking out slightly from the wall.

She winced when she was roughly pulled from the wall and shoved against another time. She could feel the throbbing pain in her back and she was sure she at least fractured something so far. The pain that shot through her was very overwhelming and seemed like electricity in her nerves, streaming in like a river. She could feel the pain in her back, shoulder, head, and wrists. Maybe she would hopefully go numb soon and now more than ever she envied mudanes.

An unnatural and animalistic laugh was heard only a couple of feet in front of her. The laugh was rough and very unpleasant, but demons where always unpleasant. The laugh was cruel and dangerous, like the poison of a faire, only demons didn't hide it with trickery and smiles. They didn't hide it at all.

"Tsk. Tsk. I told you all you have to do is tell me." The demon in front of her said. He might've seemed endearing to mundane. He was tall and had strong broad shoulders that leveled out onto his slim torso. His skin was an almost sickening white and stood out against his shock of black hair, purposely ruffled and messed up. He looked to be about in his early twenties or so. He seemed perfectly normal, but what gave him away were his eyes. The glamoured icy blue had been stripped down to revel a set of dark red. The pupils in his eyes were blown wide.

He had a sickening smile on his face and he turned a dagger in his hand.

She glared at him, struggling against the fleshy handcuffs pinning her to the wall. Only a few minutes earlier she had used her unbound legs to her advantage and kicked him square in the jaw. Since then the demons on either side of her-less endearing than the one in front of her- there ankles interlocked with hers, pulled, and dug their knees into her thigh. The pain in her thighs was sharp and had begun to dull, numbing.

The man turned toward her and that same smile, although it was more of a smirk now. He took several steps toward her until he was no more than three feet away from her, probably less. He gave a closed mouth sigh and stared her, their eyes locking, before he turned his gaze downward to the slope of her neck and collarbone.

He took the dagger and gently touched it to her collarbone, before drawing it up her neck and then to the side where what looked like a glowing Star of David was nestled just above her heart.

He grinned, cherishly.

"I would be terrible to ruin your skin with this dagger," He said as he dragged the dagger over her neck light enough to prickle her skin, "All you have to do to prevent that from happening is to tell us where they are."

The dagger felt cold to her naturally warm skin.

"I told you. I don't know what you are talking about." She said through gritted teeth. Her jaw had been set for a while and pain bloomed through it.

He dropped the dagger from her neck, but she knew that he wasn't finished with her. No demon gave up that easily.

His gaze dropped as well to the ground. He eyes flaring a dangerous red and his jaw set firmly.

"Really?" He turned his gaze up at her. He was no longer smiling and his eyes no longer were subtle, well as subtle as red eyes could be. He looked even more liked a demon with his rage.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about," He roughly yanked the leather on her shoulder aside to bare the illuminating mark.

She turned her head opposite of him. She ached so much that she wished they would just kill her already, but she couldn't give up. She never could give up.

"I know what you are. You can't expect me not to know. Don't give me some false lie, bitch. I've had enough of those from you. Now," He gently pressed the dagger against her neck," tell me where the rest are and I won't have to wreck that pretty little face of yours."

Any words-or perhaps curses-she had to say where lost as the demon holding the dagger against her skin screamed softly, its sound piercing the calmness. The dagger shifted in its place, accidentally slicing at her neck.

The demon turned around and it didn't even take a second to realize that the demon was probably begin attacked by something, someone. It didn't matter at the moment.

The two demons beside her, which had humped backs and sharp teeth that snarled, got distracted by the scream. She used the two her advantage tugging her leg and tearing one wrist from one demon. She pulled out the seraph blade from her pocket just as the demons starting taking notice of her escaping.

The demon who she had escaped from was trying to grab and hit her, but she was faster. Suddenly, she felt the pressure on her opposite wrist and thigh leave her. She slashed the demons neck and black blood oozed from its wound. It made a startled sound and coughed blood. A moment later blood was oozing from its decapitated head as well.

She heard the familiar sounds of a battle beside her and when she turned forward she saw the red-eyed demon staggering to get up, clutching the dagger in its hand. He had several on his chest, and neck. Blood spilled from his mouth.

There was still the heavy sound of a fight next to her-the person who saved her and a demon.

She walked toward the red-eyed demon who tried to slash at her neck, but she ducked and managed to add another cut to her collection on his stomach. She straightened herself and the demon nicked her cheek deep. She didn't scream because she was stronger than that. She had endured the pain before and she could do it again.

While he followed through with the dagger she ducked and kicked his legs out from underneath him. He fell to the ground, hard and coughed blood when she kicked him twice-one in the ribs and once in the stomach. He turned over onto his stomach. She faced his side.

He crawled a few inches with her gaze on him before he coughed blackish-blue blood that streamed down his chin. He touched his chin and pulled back, looking at his blood covered fingers. He laughed, slightly barely his blooding teeth.

He turned his gaze on her and grinned.

"We will find them. _He _will find them. You can't keep hiding yourself and the others. When we do find them we will kill them and I shall personally have the satisfaction of killing you, you little bitch." He said grinning like mad.

She took three steps until she was in front of him. Her face was a mangle of a sneer and a smirk.

She pulled the blade in front of her.

"Go back to hell." She stated before running him through the heart with the seraph blade. He didn't scream, but he made a low guttural sound as blackish-blood choked him and seeped out of his mouth. He started to fold on himself and then he disappeared into what seemed to be oblivion.

All the amusement left her face. She just stared at the spot that once held a demon. She looked almost expressionless, but there was a sense of weariness; the kind that was much more mental than physical.

She turned her head and saw the person who had saved her, though she wouldn't admit it. He was tall and had slight broad shoulders that evened out into a slim torso. He was clad in black leather and had runes creeping up on his neck._ Shadowhunter. _His skin looked like it had been brushed with a dim gold . His eyes looked like burning gold. His fairhair hung in slight curls at the bottom. He looked to be seventeen. He was staring at her expressionless.

She was shorter than him by several inches. She was slender, lithe, and curvy. She was clad in black as well except her outfit looked slightly different than a Shadowhunter's. Her leather jacket was zipped up. Her leather pants were tight and easily slid into her leather knee-high boots. She had a thick belt around her waist, made for caring weapons. The outfit was clingy, but necessary to protect her. Her skin was a cream color. Her eyes looked like fiery emeralds, much more prominent than he had ever seen on anyone. Her hair was dark brown that melded with the small flecks of blonde in her hair. She looked to be about sixteen.

Burning gold eyes bore into fiery emerald ones.

There was something about each other that was…interesting.

She blinked.

"I didn't need your help." She stated still looking at him.

As if falling out of a trance amusement slipped on his face. The famous Jace Lightwood smirk slipped onto his lips.

"Yeah, cause you were doing so well by yourself. I envy you, really I do."

She made a face.

"I was doing fine without you." She said, stubbornly.

"Keep telling yourself that, little girl. I just saved your ass so might you just say 'Thank you'. It isn't complicated."

There were far more harsh things she would rather say to him.

She gave an incredulous huff and shook her head. He was _unbelievable! _

"I'd rather not." She retorted.

"Why not? It's simple really: 'Thank you for saving my ass while I was being tortured by demons Oh great Jace. Now you try." He said clearly amused by the situations.

She knew that she should have said that earlier, maybe without the extra words and curses. She couldn't help being stubborn sometimes though. It would just creep up on her like vampire.

She just shook her head. She had mangled emotions: anger, incredulous, stubborn, gratefulness, and was that…amusement?

He must have seen the soft smile that she tried to force down because he grinned and then her smile dropped and she was back to her previous feelings.

"Well if you're not going to apologize then can I least have your name?"

She tried to think of a reason why she shouldn't give him her name. She wiped the blood from a cut across her cheek and looked at him. He was _grinning. _

"Why would _you, _Jace if I heard correct, want my name?" She said raising an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged his crossed arms.

"I gave you mine, did I not? I think that means that out of respect-and the fact that I saved you-that I should get your name. It only seems fair, right?"

She gave an airy laugh and looked at the ground, shaking her head, before turning it up to meet his gaze. Several seconds passed before she spoke.

"You'll get my name when I think that I can trust you and only then." She said giving him a small smile that she didn't know she had on before she turned away from him and started walking.

"You'll trust me soon enough." He yelled so she could hear.

"I don't know, Jace. I don't trust very many people." She threw over her shoulder.

Jace watched her walk away thinking about this girl who seemed so, so, he didn't know how to explain it. Then he thought about the conversation her overheard between the demon and the girl and thought about what that could possibly mean. One thing was for sure in his uncertain thoughts; he wouldn't mind seeing her again.


End file.
